


Stardust

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Center Stage (2000)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, really short
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Il avait joué avec elle, avec ses sentiments, il lui avait dit les mots qu'elle attendait, et il avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait, la mettre dans son lit.





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Le film est à Nicholas Hytner, je ne fais qu'emprunter cet univers.

Il avait joué avec elle, avec ses sentiments, il lui avait dit les mots qu'elle attendait, et il avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait, la mettre dans son lit. 

A présent qu'il avait satisfait ses désirs, elle n'avait plus d'importance pour lui. Elle était juste une danseuse qui devait lui obéir. 

Jody pleurait, elle avait mal, elle était tombée sous son charme, et avait cédé à ses avances comme une fille facile. 

Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir reprendre l'amour qu'il avait provoqué en elle, le plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti, effacer les souvenirs qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. 

Cela était impossible, elle devrait apprendre à vivre avec cette erreur, avec sa naïveté qui faisait d'elle un conquête de plus dans le lit de Cooper. 

Elle n'était plus rien, il lui avait tout prit, et elle ne serait plus jamais la même étoile.


End file.
